Just As Good As the Boys
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Girls are now allowed to play baseball in the major leagues. What happens when Edward Cullen, successful major league baseball player, meets Bella Swan, the new girls player on the team? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

My name is Bella Swan, I'm 5'6" and I have long brown hair and dark brown eyes. I may sound like your average girl, but I'm not. I'm actually one of the best girl baseball players there is. Some people have even told me that I'm one of the best baseball players just in general. In my opinion, I should be allowed to play baseball in the major leagues just like the guys can. So I made a few calls, yelled at a few people, got thrown in some jail cells, until I was finally heard. Now, by law, each baseball team must have at least three girl players and, while the team is on the field, one girl must be on the field at all times. You're now talking to the newest member of the Yankees.

…..

"Alright guys!" the coach yelled, everyone took their seats. "As you have all heard, we're getting three new players. So I'd like to introduce you to: Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Isabella Swan." I clenched my teeth as he said my full name; I told him I wanted to be called Bella. Nobody ever listens.

I heard a couple guys whistle like immature pigs and then one guy spoke, "Are they even good?" he called out. "I mean, they're _girls_." I looked around to try to find the person who yelled it, Emmett Cullen. Emmett is one of the best baseball players out there, one of my favorites too, or _was, _after that comment I'm not really sure anymore. Emmett is the right fielder for the Yankee's and has almost a perfect batting record. He's also really cute, and so are his brother's, Jasper and Edward, who are also on the team.

"Emmett," coach said, "Show the girl's a little respect."

"Its fine," the girl beside me, Rose, said. Then she smirked at Emmett, "He doesn't need to think we're good, he'll learn." I chuckled and all the guys laughed and said "Oooooo!"

Emmett smiled at her, "Show us now then," he said.

Rose smiled back, "Sure," she said. Then she looked at Alice and I. "Sound good to you girls?"

We both smiled, "Sure," we said.

I saw the couch shake his head with a smirk on his face, "Alright," he said, "Let's go."

We followed him out the field and I saw Jasper Cullen grab a glove. "I'll pitch," he said.

Alice walked over to him with a smile, "Let me," she said flirtatiously.

"Ohh," Emmett said, "A girl pitcher, let's see how this works out." Alice glared at him and walked out onto the field. I took a glove out of the dugout and jogged out to the outfield. Honestly I wanted to see how Alice pitched too, she was a tiny thing.

I saw the coach start telling more people to take the outfield with me. Then I saw Edward Cullen jog out. God, he's better looking than on TV! Wonder why he's taking outfield though, he plays shortstop; he's the best shortstop player in MLB.

Alice pitched the ball and I can honestly say that is was probably the most graceful pitch. Rose slammed the ball into outfield and I ran to catch it. "Got it!" I yelled jumping into the air and catching the ball before it went over head.

I heard Edward laugh behind me. "Looks like we have a new outfielder, Em," he said.

Emmett scowled and I smiled, "Actually, I play second," I said.

Edward smiled at me, "Could've fooled me," he said.

My smile grew and I ran in to try hitting. I stepped up to the plate and Alice pitched the ball. I swung but missed. "Looks like our second basemen isn't that good after all," Emmett said.

I glared at him before focusing on the ball. This time when it came I slammed it into the outfield and over the wall. Then I smiled at Emmett as he gapped at me, "That's second base_women_ to you," I said. He was too shocked to say anything and I walked to the dugout.

…..

"That was insane, Bella!" Alice exclaimed as we were unpacking that night.

Rose nodded in agreement, "Really, Bella," she said, "I've never seen a girl slam a ball like that."

I smiled at them as I kept unpacking. "Thanks," I said, "It was really nothing though."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Nothing my ass!" she said.

I laughed, "I'll be right back," I said, "I think I left something in the car.

I was heading to my car when I collided with something hard, I felt arms grab my waist and I looked up and saw Edward Cullen before me. Holy shit… I just ran into my favorite baseball player and he's now holding my waist. Fuck that! I'm on the same team as him now!

I regained myself and smiled, "Sorry," I said, "I wasn't paying attention."

He smiled back, "Its fine," he said, letting me go. Then he stuck out his hand, "I'm Edward."

I smirked, "I know," I said, "I'm a huge fan." I shook his hand and felt a shock go through my hand. That's odd…

He laughed. "Really?" he asked, I nodded, "Well thank god you don't scream like all my other fans."

I laughed too, "I said I was a big fan, not a crazy fan," I said.

He laughed, "Thank god," he said. Then his face fell, "I saw actually on my way up to apologize to you girls for my brother's behavior. He's not always a huge asshole but he can be."

I smiled, "Thanks," I said, "I didn't take it too personally, I get that all of this is new."

He smiled back, "Well, I guess I'll see you around, Isabella."

"Call me Bella," I said.

He nodded, "Okay… Bella," he said with a smirk.

I laughed, "Bye, Edward," I said, continuing to my car. Holy shit…. I just talked to Edward Cullen…

* * *

**(A/N) Please review! There's more to come :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

"I can't believe they put a bunch of girls on our team!" Emmett said, "What's wrong with them!"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Everyone has girls, dude," he said, "Plus, they're actually pretty good."

Emmett didn't say anything because he knew Jasper was right. "I'm going to go talk to Isabella, apologize for your stupid ass," I said.

Emmett glared, "Or maybe you just want that ass."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I headed down the hall and was almost to her room before I collided with someone. I grabbed onto the person on instinct. When I looked down I saw Bella standing there. God… she's so beautiful. Wait! Shit! I should probably say something! "Sorry," she said, saving me from making a fool of myself, "I wasn't paying attention."

I smiled back at her, "Its fine," I said, reluctantly letting her go. "I'm Edward."

She smirked, "I know," she said, "I'm a huge fan." She shook my hand and I felt a strange shock go through my hand. Wait did she just say she was a huge fan?

"Really?" I asked, she nodded, "Well thank god you don't scream like all my other fans."

She laughed too, _god that's beautiful…_ "I said I was a big fan, not a crazy fan," she said.

"Thank god," I said with a laugh. "I saw actually on my way up to apologize to you girls for my brother's behavior. He's not always a huge asshole but he can be."

She smiled that beautiful smile, "Thanks," she said, "I didn't take it too personally, I get that all of this is new."

I smiled back, "Well, I guess I'll see you around, Isabella."

Her face fell a little. "Call me Bella," I said.

"Okay… Bella," I said with a smirk.

She laughed, "Bye, Edward," she said. Then she walked away.

I watched her as she headed out the front door…. God she's beautiful…

Review!


End file.
